


You are My One and Only; Kiss Me

by Abby_L



Series: Kiss Me Series [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adele – Freeform, Based on Song, Candles, Dancing, Diamond - Freeform, Dinner, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, First Time, Iron and Wine, Kissing, Lingerie, London, Music, Romance, Roses, Sex, Sigur Ros, Smut, The Avett Brothers, limo, ring, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_L/pseuds/Abby_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is very romantic and passionate with her when they have sex for the first time, on the night of their one-year anniversary. Fluffy/Romance/Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are My One and Only; Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from THfrustration on Tumblr with a one-shot based off Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. I took the liberty of incorporating a few other songs into the mix, as well. I accompany the text with the lyrics of the songs, which all have links to YouTube at the end in case you haven't heard them. After some thought, I wrote a few more one-shots in a similar style that I'll be posting as well. So it's kind of like a series of one-shots.
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing smut, but I [hope] I wrote it in a tasteful way. Enjoy!!

She couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach that the day.  It was his and her one-year anniversary, and that night was the night. She knew it; it was the night she was going to fully give herself to him.

 

She was a personal assistant/shopper and best friend to Emma Watson, who set them up. They spent the day shopping—picking out the perfect dress, shoes, and lingerie to wear for dinner that night. They even made an impromptu visit to a salon to get their nails done.

 

Emma helped with her hair and makeup. Her long red-violet-brown hair—one of his favorite features of hers—was curled and hung down her back with 2 small braids that held her bangs away from her face. Her makeup was simple and understated, just the way he liked it. She put on the new lingerie she bought: a cream lace cut off camisole with a black velvet ribbon that criss-crossed around her ribcage, with small buttons down the back, and matching panties. Her dress, a deep red lace number, fit her to a T, a skinny black velvet belt with a small bow went around her waist. She wore black peep-toe pumps and completed her outfit with a cream-colored wool jacket with two big buttons at the waist and a black velvet clutch. He didn’t want him to see her outfit until they were at his house.

 

He arrived in a shiny black limo precisely at 6:00pm with a single red rose in his massively gorgeous hands. He wore a black 3-piece suit and a dark silver tie, his hair perfectly quaffed and his goatee trimmed just the way she liked it. He was so handsome; his cheekbones and jaw line took her breath away, as usual. He stepped into the door and kissed her gently before he led her down to the street. She smiled up at him as he helped her into the car. Once she was seated, she noticed two champagne glasses already filled. He had planned a special drive through the heart of London before going back to his house.

 

They drank champagne, kissed, and watched the lights of their favorite city pass by until they arrived at their final destination. He helped her out of the car, and held her waist as they walked up to his front door.  The smell of her favorite Italian meal welcomed her when the door opened. The entire house was lit with candles; soft music played in the background—the familiar playlist they made together, including many of their favorite songs.

 

When she took her coat off, and turned back to him, his jaw dropped to the floor and he smiled, looking her up and down before slinking his long arms around her back and pulling her up into a passionate kiss. She would never get used to the way he looked at her or the way he could convey his feelings through a kiss; this kiss said, “I adore you. You are the most beautiful woman in this expansive universe. I love you so much.”

 

After a few moments, they broke away, and he led her to the table, set with candles, wine, and more roses. Their conversation flowed easily, as it always did, until they neared the end of their meal.

 

The sexual tension between them was more intense than they had ever experienced. They had agreed that what they had was too important to destroy with sex, so they decided they should wait until the time was right and they both felt they were ready. But they each wanted each other so badly, wanted that connection, wanted the intimacy. That night was the night.

 

“Will you dance with me?” he asked. “Of course,” she responded.

 

He grabbed their plates and ran them under water quickly in the kitchen before he returned to the living room where she stood, wine glass in her hand.

 

First on the playlist was _Live and Die_ by the Avett Brothers. He shrugged out of his suit coat before he put out his hand to her and she took it. He spun her in, kissed her neck, and spun her back out. They danced around the room for the duration of the song, smiling and laughing; kissing any chance they could.

 

**_Live and die, we’re the same, you and I, we’re the same._ _You rejoice I complain, but you and I we’re the same. Live and die, we’re the same, you and I, we’re the same. Hear my voice, know my name, you and I we’re the same…_**

 

They continued to dance through more upbeat songs until Adele’s _One and Only_ started. He pulled her close; his right hand slipped around her waist, his left holding her right hand to his chest and her left hand resting on his shoulder. She snuggled her forehead into his neck and began to hum along. As the chorus started, she lifted her head and looked up into his eyes, for he was singing to her.

 

**_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I’m worthy to hold in your arms, so come one and give me the chance, to prove I am the one who can, walk that mile until the end starts…_ **

 

He continued to sing quietly to her until the song ended. They both had tears in their eyes, knowing that in that moment they were committing to each other, knowing that this was the start of something they would not regret, knowing that they were about to seal their fate.

 

“I want to make love to you,” he whispered, his hot breath on her ear. She could only nod. “Let’s go upstairs.”

 

He bent down and swooped her up into his arms. She laughed as she grabbed his neck and kissed him. He carried her effortlessly up the stairs and into his bedroom. He set her down before he turned to close the door, giving her a chance to take in the atmosphere he had set up. At least a hundred white candles in different sizes lit the room and there were rose petals strewn about the floor and the bed. Her heart melted for him even more.

 

He came up behind her; his hands on her waist, pulling her into him as _Such Great Heights_ by Iron  & Wine started playing. “I wanted this to be a night we would never forget. I wanted it to be special.” He moved her hair to the side so her could kiss her neck. **_I am thinking it’s a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they’re perfectly aligned…_**

 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access. She loved when he kissed her there. Her hands reached behind her to tangle her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. **_And I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay…_**

 

“Are you nervous?” he asked, genuinely concerned. He was not a virgin, but she was, and he respected her for it, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. “No,” she breathed as he turned towards him, still wrapped in his arms. “Because I’m with you.” **_True, it may seem like a stretch, but it’s thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you’re away, when I am missing you to death…_**

 

“I’m glad you feel that way… Are we OK? I mean, is it safe?” he asked. She nodded. “I’ve been on the pill for 2 months… Surprise,” she giggled.

 

He laughed a simple, “Ehehehe,” before he kissed her gently. That kiss quickly turned from gentle to passionate. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his waistcoat. At this point, they started to hunger for each other more than ever before, and he pulled away from her. She moaned at the loss of his lips on hers. “I don’t want to get carried away. Tonight is about you.” **_When you are out there on the road for several weeks of shows and when you scan the radio I hope this song will guide you home…_**

 

“Tonight is about _us_ ,” she corrected.

 

Their hands worked together to unbutton his shirt. She couldn’t help but run her hands up his beautiful stomach, over his gorgeous chest and up to his strong shoulders before she pushed the shirt down his arms, trailing kisses up and down his neck and collar bone as she did so. **_They will see us waving from such great heights, come down now, they’ll say…_**

 

His hands caressed her hips, waist, and upper back until they found the zipper of her dress. He slowly unzipped it and let it fall to the floor before he put his hands under her behind, lifting her up to straddle his hips. **_But everything looks perfect from far away, come down now, but we’ll stay…_**

 

He kissed her deeply, his tongue meeting hers in a frenzy, and he walked towards the bed as they heard the familiar _1, 2, 3, 4…_ at the start of Ed Sheeran’s _Kiss Me._

 

He gently laid her down on the bed and she scooted herself into the middle as he stepped out of his pants and crawled on top of her. They kissed, hands roaming and hearts racing. **_Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in…_**

 

She flipped them over so she sat across his hips and bent down to gently lick her favorite part of him, the spot where his jaw connected to his neck. **_Your heart’s against my chest, lips pressed to my neck, I’ve fallen for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet…_**

 

She trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, his manhood pressing against her stomach, egging her on even more. She got frighteningly close before he sat up and flipped them back around. ** _I’m in love now…_**

 

He kissed her, his lips barely touching hers, but with all the passion and love he could muster. **_So kiss me like you wanna be loved..._**

 

His ran his lips over to her ear and down to her jaw, before butterfly kissing her cheek. He kissed down her neck to her clavicle, and down to the top of her cleavage. **_Settle down with me, and I’ll be your safety and you’ll be my lady..._**

 

His hands made their way to the back of her camisole and she arched her back so he could undo the buttons and pull it down her shoulders. He took her breasts in his large hands before leaning down to let his mouth to the work. Her hands wandered over every part of him she could reach, moaning in pleasure, and growing increasingly excited for what was still to happen. **_I’m in love now..._**

 

He traveled down to her stomach, kissing a circle around her belly button. His hands grabbed at her thighs as he kissed from her knee up to her hipbone, across her lower stomach and back down to her other knee. She panted in ecstasy and kept a tight hold on the sheets on either side of her body. **_I’ve been feeling everything from hate to love, from love to lust…_**

 

He looked into her eyes as he slowly slipped his fingers into the lace waistband of her panties. She nodded, knowing he was silently asking permission to continue. Agonizingly slowly, he pulled her panties down her legs and off her feet. **_So I hold you close, to help you give it up…_**

 

He took the sight of her in. “You’re so beautiful.” He trailed kisses from her foot down to her inner thigh before burying himself in between her legs. She gasped loudly, not expecting the pleasure she was receiving. She felt him smile against her flesh as she tried to control the sounds he knew she wouldn’t be able to contain. **_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved…_**

 

He wasn’t going to let her reach the peak yet; that moment was saved for them to share together, so he moved back up to her lips as the song came to a close. **_This feels like I’ve fallen in love, fallen in love, fallen in love…_**

 

“Oh, my darling girl, I’m so in love with you; with every fiber of my being, I love you,” he whispered.

 

“And I love you. Take me. I want to give myself to you. Right now,” she responded.

He kissed her one more time before he positioned himself above her. He took himself in his hand and guided himself into her. They moaned and groaned, pleasure of a different nature affecting them now. He slowly drew himself out and pushed back in, allowing her to get used to his size. She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her as he began.

 

They lost track of how many songs played as he made love to her, slowly, and as affectionately as he could. She loved him more and more with every movement. Then _Við Spilum Endalaust_ by Sigur Rós began. In that moment, they knew how important this song would become to them for the rest of their lives.

 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he buried his face into her neck as they continued to move together. **_Við keyrðum út um allt, Í gegnum sól og malarryk…_**

He continued to move in and out of her, filling her to the brim and feeling every inch of her, wanting her to feel every inch of him. _V **ið spiluðum, Við spilum út um allt…**_

She tangled her hands in his hair; she scratched at his back, urging him to move faster. He kissed her neck; he sucked on her earlobe. And they reached the pinnacle together, moaning loudly in pleasure. **_Við spilum endalaust, Við spilum endalaust saman, Við spilum út um allt saman, Við syngjum öll saman…_**

He pulled himself out as they came down off their high. “Thank you. That was phenomenal,” she breathed before she kissed him.

 

“You are most welcome, my darling. It was pretty spectacular. The best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

“The best?” She was surprised. He responded with a kiss, telling her he was completely genuine, and she knew he was being true. He slinked out of bed and slid on his boxer briefs before collecting her panties and camisole from the floor. She put her panties on, and then put her arms into her camisole, turning her back to him so he could do up the buttons on the back.

 

They settled under the covers and lay in each other’s arms for a while before he sat up and looked at her. “My love, my life... You have made me happier than I ever thought possible. When I was young, I thought total happiness would be achieved when I could finally call myself a professional actor. Then I thought it might come when I received my first award… and then I met you.” His voice stuck in his throat as he blinked away his tears. “I liked you right away, but it wasn’t until I saw the passion in your eyes when you told me how much you hated the façade of St. Peter’s Cathedral that I realized that I never wanted to be separated from you. You have completed me, and now I know that true, forever happiness is just around the corner—only with you.”

 

He reached over to his nightstand for a single red rose she hadn’t noticed before. He turned back to her, and as he did, she noticed the flames from all those candles flickering off a single circular diamond stuck into the center of the rose. The large stone was set on a thin twisting band with small diamonds all the way around. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

 

“Make my dreams come true. Make the happiest man in the world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

Through her tears, she was able to nod and say, “Of course, of course I will.” He smiled and took the ring out of the rose and slid it on to her ring finger. “It fits perfectly! How did you know?”

 

“Remember the day I bought you this ring?” He pointed to the ring on her middle finger, a small rose-gold bow. She nodded. “The man asked you what size ring you wore and you said you knew your ring finger was a 7 but that you weren’t sure if your middle finger was the same.” She smiled at him, her eyes saying _I can’t believe you remember that._ “I remember every single moment of us.”

 

She kissed him deeply. “Honey, it’s more gorgeous that I could have ever hoped for,” she said admiring her new engagement ring. “The diamond is so clear. I love it. Almost as much as I love you,” she teased.

 

He laughed. “The diamond was my mother’s actually. I asked her years ago, since I knew she didn’t wear her ring anymore, if I could use the diamond for my future wife’s ring. She agreed, somewhat unenthusiastically at the time, but when I told her exactly 7 days, after the two of you met the first time, that I’d found the woman I wanted to marry, she told me that she couldn’t be happier for someone like you to be receiving her diamond… I just hope you don’t think it’s bad luck because my parents didn’t stay together.”

 

She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. “We are not your parents. You and I both know that. I know now, more than ever that you are the man I’m supposed to be with for the rest of my life. In fact, I knew that I wanted to marry you the same time you did. I told my family the same day. I had almost given up hope that you were out there. After a string of ‘almosts,’ I was scared that you would never show up. But you did, and here we are…you and I will last forever.”

 

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Live & Die by The Avett Brothers: http://youtu.be/e5CMDmxtpbc  
> One and Only by Adele: http://youtu.be/8glDy7OsHNs  
> Such Great Heights by Iron & Wine: http://youtu.be/rQIGDyEkngY  
> Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran: http://youtu.be/kFfKb_WEkCE  
> Vid Spilium Endalaust by Sigur Rós: http://youtu.be/9g-t-oCww0o  
> Vid Spilium Endalaust translation: http://lyrics.wikia.com/Sigur_R%C3%B3s:Vi%C3%B0_Spilum_Endalaust


End file.
